


stop the world

by orphan_account



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Some Cursing, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 19:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: hongjoong was a stubborn little baby. mingi was an exasperated, panicked gay.





	stop the world

**Author's Note:**

> i was dying from the cold so i wrote a thing ayyee *finger guns* some fluff for yalls to show that i have _r a n g e_

it was ridiculous how hongjoong gets cold very easily. for a person who braves through months and months of winter, he still hasn’t gotten used to the damn temperature. even just the weakest gust of wind would send him helplessly clutching at his arms, teeth clattering, on the brink of falling with a fever. it really wasn’t an issue - mingi understands that some people just couldn’t take the cold well - but what really gets to him was that hongjoong’s stubborn ass would always refuse any and all offered help.

 

“just take my sweater,” mingi insists, already grasping at the collar of his sweater to remove it.

 

hongjoong only shakes his head, hands flying out to the hem to pull the sweater back down.  _ “no. _ you’ll get cold too.”

 

mingi blinks at him. he sighs, pinching at the bridge of his nose. he was borderline annoyed, but the sight of his hyung pouting cutely at him helps to calm him down. “i’m literally sweating underneath this,” he says.

 

“then why would you wear it in the first place?!” hongjoong all but shrieks. he throws himself back onto his swivel chair, bare feet pushing the chair until he has rotated to face his computer. his cute hands make tiny little fists on the desk, legs swaying back and forth underneath him, the chair making faint squeaks. mingi surpresses the urge to coo.

 

“i thought it’d be cold here! but you turned your A/C down to hell,” mingi explains, gesturing wildly at the switch of the air conditioner. it was indeed turned down to match the climate of hell. for an actual angel, hongjoong sure does love to boil in satan-weather.

 

“it’s  _ cold,” _ hongjoong disagrees. mingi doesn’t need to peek to know that his hyung was pouting again. his own hands ball into trembling fists, ready to punch himself in the face for finding his tiny hyung so cute. he could  _ hear _ the pout, what the fuck. but he was also very annoyed.

 

“just take the sweater already,” and mingi pulls at the collar, ignoring hongjoong’s responding squeak (accompanied by the swivel chair’s own, not-so-cute squeak) and removes the cursed clothing off of his body. now off, he shoves it at hongjoong’s chest, who in turn, tries to push his hands away.

 

jesus  _ christ. _

 

so he takes the matter into his own hands. his fingers circle around the hem and the collar, and in one quick motion, he pulls the sweater over hongjoong’s head, the older boy’s hair fluffing up cutely everywhere. like - like a puppy. mingi wants to punch himself in the face. not now though, when he has already gone so far. he pulls the sweater down to hongjoong’s shoulders, slipping his hand into the sleeves to grab his hyung’s hand and pull.

 

hongjoong squeals and fights like an angry baby, feet kicking and nearly hitting mingi where it could  _ kill  _ him. he doesn’t, thank  _ god.  _ so mingi continues, minding his head and his hips to avoid any possible injuries. in no time, hongjoong’s other arm slips into the other sleeve, and mingi pulls the sweater down until it was bunching around hongjoong’s small frame.

 

“better?” mingi asks, offering a friendly smile despite his hyung’s dagger-like glares. “not...cold, right?”

 

hongjoong squints, before his gaze drops to his hands, covered completely by the thousand meter-long sleeves. “not cold,” he mumbles,  _ in pout, _ and mingi kind of just melts a little bit inside. he raises his hands, watching the sleeves bunch up mid-palm, before he shakes his hands in the air until the sleeves shimmy back into place, at least three inches of excess cloth from his fingertips.

 

mingi wants to kiss that pout off his face.

 

wait,  _ no - _

 

before mingi does anything he might regret, hongjoong looks back up at him with a blindingly radiant smile, and says, “thanks, mingi!” then he stands up, a little shaky on his legs like a  _ toddler, _ sweater falling from around his stomach down to the middle of his thighs. he was a whole head shorter than mingi, and when he reaches up, he reaches up impossibly high and rests his sleeve-covered hand on the top of mingi’s head,  _ patting. _

 

and, well, mingi never really thinks about his own actions before doing them.

 

he catches hongjoong’s wrist before it moves away, and, taking advantage of hongjoong’s shock, he leans down and presses a kiss on his forehead.

 

hongjoong stares up at him in wide-eyed shock, mouth agape, before he blinks prettily in confusion. you couldn’t really blame mingi for leaning in for another kiss, right on hongjoong’s pretty pink lips.

 

except, okay,  _ maybe _ you could blame him. no, you could  _ definitely _ blame him. what was he thinking, kissing his hyung like that?

 

ah but hongjoong was an actual angel, amused laughter flowing into mingi’s blessed ears. he gives mingi a playful flick on the forehead and when mingi flinches, he stands on his tiptoes and kisses mingi on the corner of his mouth. he falls back on his feet, giggling behind a  _ sweater paw, hyung please -  _ “oops.” and then he places his hands on mingi’s shoulders, pressing a loud kiss on the other’s lips. he pulls away, giggling like a child.

 

he flashes mingi one last smile, before he sits back down on his chair and resume work.

 

mingi’s fingers curl into his palms, nails denting skin.

 

god  _ lord _ his hyung was too cute for his own good.

**Author's Note:**

> the ending sucked lMAO anyway i think i have a fever now ,,, ahdjka
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.lazlowrites.tumblr.com) | [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/lazlozuli)


End file.
